That Damned Rosary
by ChalcedonyBrown
Summary: Mello and Matt have been friends forever, Matt always watching over his friend, Mello taking him for granted...or is he. Matt wants more, does Mello too? Set during the anime. M. Lemon. Mello/Matt.
1. The Master Plan

Hello, fan fiction, enjoy.

Rating: M

Couple: Mello and Matt

Warning: Yaoi (guy on guy), swearing, also I bash religion a lot in this story. I am Christian so I do not mean this personally. It's Matt's opinion, not mine.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.

I got some ideas from some pictures I saw on some AMV's so…yeah…. this is just a simple two shot. I had to turn it into that it got so long. Nothing special though. Please be kind.

It's my first fan fiction AND first Lemon scene so tell me how it is please.

And this was on Delcie Bendell's account. I am her. Had to switch accounts they are taken down so no bashing.

000

I watched him play with his rosary from across the room. Sliding his fingers up and down the carved wood. Cradling it like it was some fragile family heirloom.

I fucking hated that rosary.

I've done more for that blonde dick head then Jesus ever did! Did _**Jesus **_save his ass from getting killed by Bobby back at Whammy's house? Did _**Jesus**_ stalk him for years after he abandoned him to make sure he was ok? Did _**Jesus**_ pull his body out of fiery rubble and piece him back together. Was _**Jesus**_ sitting on a couch watching stupid boring security footage to help catch a criminal that he didn't give two shits about but _**Mello**_ does so he helped him anyway!

No, I did those things. I'm doing that right now for him. Matt. Not Jesus.

Every night we go into our own separate little bedrooms and dream our own little separate dreams. I dream about him. And I know he dreams about me too.

It's Mello so I never expected some kind of huge love confession. My life is not some fluffy anime where everything is going to work out in the end. Although I know he loves me. Even if it wasn't a physical thing he still loves me and still cares about what happens to me. In his own little Mello way he does care.

But it's physical too.

I can tell by the way he looks at me if I walk around shirtless on really hot days. By the way he refuses to share beds even though we can barley afford this two-bedroom shit hole. He would never act on it though. Never. Why? Because _**What Would Jesus Do**_?

Fuck Jesus. Ok? Fuck in right in the ass.

But here I remain, the ever-silent sidekick to the great and powerful Mello. I don't think I would ever act on my feelings either, because that would force Mello to choose. It's not that I don't want to put Mello in that kind of predicament. Matt or Jesus? The real reason I will never act on my feelings is because I am afraid how Mello would choose. No, I'm not afraid. I'm terrified. Because I know how he would choose.

Jesus.

I really needed a cigarette.

Just in time for me to pull out my pack Mello stormed in the apartment. All huffy and sweaty. It was at least ninety degrees out and he was still wearing leather pants. I mean really, what kind of catholic dresses like that? Was he trying to torture me?

"Didn't find any shorts this morning?" With a laugh and a smile I lit the cigarette.

"Shut the fuck up Matt!" He stormed over and yanked the stick out of my mouth. "And don't fucking smoke, dumbass." He put it out in the ashtray I swiped from the store down the street. He then sat down next to me on the ratty old couch. "Find anything on the camera's yet?" He asked, sinking into the sofa. I couldn't stop staring at his crotch.

"Not yet." There were a million things I wanted to tell him. That I loved him, that I wanted him, that we could stop all this now and maybe live another good 40 to 50 years together in Florida. But that wasn't Mello's style. He always had to be in danger. Always had to be just that close to death.

I think he was afraid of being bored. Of being normal. But what Mello didn't know was that Mello could never be normal. Not even if he tried.

"Well fuck. I'm starving." He got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a chocolate bar. Maybe if I was smothered in chocolate he would finally give in.

"Mello." I didn't know where I was going with this. I was just going to wing it. So I walked up from my seat and over to him, sitting on the counter all sexy and uncaring like.

"What." He sounded angry. I shrugged a little, reached up and grabbed his rosary, feeling the warm wood under my fingers. He grabbed my wrist and flung my hand away. "What the fuck Matt." He sounded shocked and angry.

"Nothing. I just haven't really gotten a good look at the new one. Since the explosion you know." His eyes softened just a little. If you didn't know him well enough you would have missed it. "I always used to look at them back at Whammy's house. This one looks expensive."

"Get the fuck back to your computer and do some fucking magic geek shit." He jumped off the counter and walked to his room. Shutting the door behind him.

And that's when I had my first real genius moment in over five years.

I had a plan.

And it was a genius plan.

I began my plan the next day, knowing that I had to use this heat wave thing to my advantage.

So there I was on a normal Sunday afternoon playing Mario and humming along to the tune. Only one thing was different.

"Matt." And Mello noticed. "Why the fuck are you in your fucking boxers?" I tried not to smile as he made his way around the hot apartment.

"Because it's like 100 degrees out and we can't afford an air conditioner, my dear Mello." I paused my game and walked over to the kitchen where Mello was sitting on the counter again. I took a seat at the shitty café table.

"Can't you fucking build one or something." He was playing with his fucking rosary again. I wanted to burn that thing.

"No I can't just build one. I built you a laptop, is that not enough my liege?" I smirked and got up.

"Shut the fuck up you sarcastic dick." He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "I need some fucking chocolate." He looked at the fridge but wasn't getting up.

"I'll get it." So I got up and got a Hershey's bar out of his stash. I also got myself a Red Bull from the very bottom drawer of the fridge.

"Fuck. Give me my chocolate I have shit to do." He stomped over, grabbed the bar, and stormed off into his bedroom. I couldn't help but smirk as a readjusted the goggles on my head.

Point 1 for Matt.

000

I didn't know why the fuck Matt was acting so fucking odd. First with the whole walking around in just his boxers thing, although I will admit I didn't mind all that much.

STOP.

And he was acting all cocky and shit. Matt wasn't cocky! Matt was quiet and submissive, the silent genius. Something was up. Then he had to get that fucking red bull out of the fridge. Bending over all the way to the bottom drawer.

FUCK.

It was like he was up to something, distracted. I didn't need a fucking distracted sidekick right now. And the things he was doing…

Fuck it. Didn't he know how much I fucking wanted him, how much I couldn't have him? That I was in a constant struggle to ignore him so I could catch Kira and finally beat near. That was more important that him.

"Mello, I think we should go out tonight. We've been doing a lot lately and we can't do anything else until my computer finished decoding that shit. So…" He was looking at me so hopefully. He didn't care about catching Kira. He was only doing it for me. Maybe besting Near and catching Kira wasn't more important then Matt, but it was a lot less fucking confusing and something I might actually fucking accomplish.

"No." I said it as cold as possible, hoping he would just give up. "We don't have time for that fucking shit."

"Fine." He said, making his way back to his computer to watch lines of code pass over the screen, thin fingers clinking away on keys. "We could order in. Maybe download a movie online or something?" He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want. I'm going to bed." And I stalked off into my room and slammed the door. Goddamn him! Didn't he get how hard it was for me to say no, for me to not do something stupid? I have already sinned more than any human being has a right to, I didn't need to add fucking sodomy to the list of reasons why I'm going to hell. Besides.

What if I was wrong?

What if he didn't want me the way I wanted him. I never was close to anyone before, maybe to him walking around mostly naked in the same apartment as another guy wasn't weird. Maybe he was straight and figured I was to.

I AM.

Fuck him anyway. We needed to catch Kira. That was priority number one. Purging myself of my sins can come afterward.

But then three days went by and Matt didn't do any more odd fucking stunts. It was almost 2 in the morning and we were waiting behind a building for one of my old contacts. Being in the Mob has its upsides.

"Mind if I smoke. Were outside." Matt mumbled. We had to be quiet.

"Fuck, no. Just sit over there." I motioned to a crate a few feet away on the other side of the ally so he nodded and walked over. More like sauntered. I looked down at the light of my disposable phone. He was fucking late.

"Damn, do you have a lighter on you Mel?" And there he was, a mere three inches away from me. I couldn't breathe.

"Don't call me that. Fuck. Here." I took out my black lighter I usually used to light my candles every night and flicked it, a bright flame appearing in the dark and illuminating Matts face. Before I could extend my arm he had my hand pulled close to his face. His face close to mine.

I was mesmerized as he held the stick over the flame, inhaling and using his lips to keep the cigarette in place. So mesmerized in fact I dropped the lighter. The sound of it hitting the pavement seemed to echo.

"You ok?" He asked me, my face remained calm.

"You burnt my fucking hand dickwad. Fuck" I got up and walked to the other side of the ally. "I think he is bailing, lets go."

"He's only ten minutes late Mello. Calm down." Matt smirked a little at my impatience. No one else would ever deal with me the way he did. No one. That I was thankful for. At least all this constantly having to watch myself around him had a pay off. Other than getting to have him around. Matt then walked back over to where I told him to smoke and took the first drag, blowing the smoke slowly out of his mouth. I claimed to hate him smoking, and I do. It makes him smell so fucking bad. But I have to admit watching him do it did have some sort of an effect on me.

Shit.

"Well he better hurry the fuck up or he's not getting fucking paid." I slid down the wall to sit on the ground. Another ten minutes went by before the guy showed up. All jittery and nervous.

"Hey man. Sorry I'm late. Got- uh. Got caught up with something." His eyes were shifting.

"Whatever. You look nervous Benny, you haven't fucken ratted us out have you. Wearing a wire?" I knew he wasn't, I just liked to fuck with him. It was something I could control.

"No man! Never!" He got really close, eyes narrowing at Matt. "Who that?" God did his grammar kill me.

"That's a friend. Now give me the photos and you can go home." I watched as he searched through his jacket for something. Matt was watching intently, but not watching Benny. He was watching me. More specifically he was watching my rosary. If Benny hadn't been there I would have fucking flipped. I could feel his eyes burning a fucking hole in my chest. Did he want the fucking thing or something?

"I'm getting paid right, cash? Like you said?" He looked extra nervous.

"Yeah, cash. Thanks." I took the folded up photos and handed him a white envelope with 100 bucks stuffed inside of it. The last bit of cash I was going to have for a while.

"Thanks man thanks. I gotta go." And just like that Benny was gone. I was left with the photographs of Light Yagami's team. Matt got up and walked over to me, eyes still locked onto my rosary. I grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him ahead of me.

"Don't fucking stare at me like that. Fuck, lets go."

"Whatever you say boss." His voice leaked sarcasm so I kicked him in the ass. Not hard, just enough to push him forward a little. "So you think he's going to get his next fix." I could hear that he was smiling.

"Shut the fuck up Matt…" I was too.

000

That night had gone great. Mello was slowing wearing down. I was being a mental ninja I was, planting the seeds in his brain. Little by little he would come to realize his feelings for me. Then I would finally get him.

Then was now.

"Mello!" I yelled from my spot on the couch. I was playing an old Mario game I had downloaded online, I know my playing games pissed Mel off but there was nothing for me to do. Nothing besides the final stage of my genius plan.

"What!" He didn't sound happy. He was in his room sitting in front of a fan no doubt. "God damn it Matt, what!"

"Come here!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Fuck you!"

I was going in. I paused the game, made sure I saved incase my plan failed and Mello decided to take it out on my poor console, and stormed into his bedroom. Now I'm going to warn you now what I found in Mello's bedroom was not at all what I expected to find.

I did not know he wore briefs.

"Uh…"

"Fuck Matt! What the fuck are you doing in my room!" Mello got up and stormed over, probably to kill me, but I couldn't stop staring.

God he was built.

I mean, I nursed him back to health after the explosion but I was kind of distracted by the dead flesh. Now…damn.

"Uh…" yep, that's me. Matt the genius.

"Is that all you can fucking say you fucking-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Get the fuck out of my room you sorry dick!" God he was going to kill me, this was not the way I planned this at all. I had to think of something.

"I have a question!" I flinched as I said it, hoping he wasn't close enough to take a swing. I had to use my cunning number 3 skills to get out of this one. Why?

You don't go in Mello's room.

"What." He growled out. He was really sexy when he was angry. I looked around his room trying to think of a question to ask. Ok, I admit it, I had no plan. There was a mattress on the floor, a shitty laptop I built for him a few months ago, some clothes thrown around. Nothing useful. "Ask your goddamned question or get the fuck out!"

"Why?"

Number 3 cannot best number 2….

000

"Why?"

Did he really fucking ask that? He just came into my room unannounced, and now asked why I wanted him to leave. He didn't get it did he.

Or did he?

In about ten seconds it all made sense. The walking around half naked, acting all cocky. He knew. He knew and he was trying to get me to do something about it.

Fuck. Him.

I wasn't about to be manipulated.

"Because I fucking said so! God Matt your acting like a fucking freak lately!" I grabbed a pair of jeans and tossed them on. "I said- Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room." I snarled the words as mean as I could, getting right into his face. I tried to tell myself not to do something stupid but we were so close, I could feel his breath. I pushed him, hard, so his back hit the door.

"You're scared." His voice sounded like he was mocking me, but his eyes looked calm. I stomped up to him, nose to nose.

"Scared of fucking dying? Yes." Why wouldn't he leave?

"No. Of me…of this." He looked so pathetic.

"Of what." I was playing dumb.

His eyes were calm, even. He was thinking.

"This."

And he kissed me.

000000000000

Please Review and read chapter two for the LEMONY GOODNESS!


	2. Success

000000000000

Screw Mello making the first move, he wasn't going to do it. I had to.

And it felt fucking good.

At first he didn't move, standing completely frozen and stiff. His lips felt like heaven, tasted like chocolate. Chocolate and metal. I lifted my hand to tangle into his hair and god strike me dead if it wasn't as soft as I always thought it would be. As soon as I did that it seemed like he snapped back into reality, pushing me away and slamming my back into his bedroom door.

"Fuck Matt what the fuck are you doing?" He was terrified. Mello. Scared.

"Exactly what I want. Don't tell me you don't want to Mello. Don't." I wanted my voice to come out demanding and forceful like his always did, instead it sounded even to my own ears more like a plea. Don't reject me.

"I...fuck Matt…" He ran a hand through his long blonde hair and I licked my lips. Chocolate. I tasted like Mello.

"I love you." God I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. Why the fuck would I say that? It was true but…If this didn't work…thankfully it did. Within seconds his lips were back on mine. This kiss was hard, bruising even. And this time his lips did move. They moved with mine perfectly, my heart almost pounding out of my chest, my pants growing tighter. My hands buried themselves in his hair pulling him closer, making sure he didn't pull back. Although I didn't think he was going too. I opened my eyes to see his squeezed shut, as if he was in pain.

Hands ghosted themselves up my sides, tentatively; he was still fighting with himself. Touching me without actually touching me. It just turned me on more. My heart completely stopped as his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth. I was more than willing. Our tongues slid together a few times before he pulled back, I groaned at the loss.

"Fuck Matt…we can't." It was like going any deeper caused him to come to his senses again, but he was still leaning on me and pinning me to the door.

"Mel…"

"Don't call me that." He seemed out of breath.

"Don't reject what you want!" I never raised my voice to Mello. Never. He was in shock…so I kissed him again. This time it didn't stop. Our lips and teeth attacked each other until we were both so out of breath our chests were heaving like we had just ran 20 miles. Mello had finally given in. His fingers pressed themselves into my hips, probably leaving bruises. I thrusted forward rubbing us together creating one of the most amazing feelings I had ever had. Mello felt the same.

"Ahhh, fuck." His mouth broke away from mine and he moaned. I wanted to hear it again. I rubbed our hard-ons together again and this time I could not keep my own moans in. His hands slid down from my hips to my ass and he pushed me into him, hard.

"Damn it Mel…" I swallowed hard. This was the Mello I knew and loved.

"Mmm, fuck. Matt, come on." He moved his hips into a hard circle one more time before dragging me over and falling onto the mattress. I was on his bed. He flipped himself so he was on top of me and began to attack my neck with little nips and kisses as his hands worked themselves down my chest and ghosted over my erection.

"Ahh!" I bucked up into his hand and he just smirked. "Just take them off Mello…"

"No." He was breathing hard and every time he spoke his voice left vibrations on my neck. "You tortured me for years, I think you can last a little longer." His voice lacked sarcasm. He was serious. He _had_ wanted me. Before I knew what was going on he had my t-shirt ripped over my head. He was then leaving kisses and bites all the way down my chest. My hands reached down to bury themselves into his hair and try to push him lower to where I really wanted him to be.

With a speed I knew he had but had completely forgotten about he hand my hands pinned down to each of my sides. I tried bucking up to give him a hint of what I wanted. Oh he knew what I wanted.

"I guess if I'm going to hell I better do it right." He mumbled into my chest and his hands began to unbutton my jeans. My breathing sped up and I thought I was going to explode.

"Yeah, right…fuck. Please Mel." He had the jeans unbuttoned and ripped them down my legs as fast as he could.

"I told you not to call me that!" His long fingers had wrapped themselves over my boxer-covered length and I just couldn't hold it in. I bucked up.

"Oh gods Mello…please…" It came out as more of a moan than real words. I think he understood though. I really think he understood as he ripped my boxers off and looked at me with an intensity only Mello could have. He leaned down and kissed right below my belly button, I felt something hit my hip.

That damned rosary.

"Ready?" He asked, mouth hovering over my erect length.

"Wait…" I wiggled one hand out from under his grip and took hold of the little wooden token. I looked deep into his eyes before speaking. "Take this thing off." I lifted it over his head and flung it onto the floor next to the bed. His eyes followed it.

Please don't let him change his mind.

"Thanks." He said before wrapping his mouth around the tip of my length, tongue laying flat on the head. He sucked. Hard.

"Ahh shit Mello…god…more..." I was dying, he was going too slowly. "Hurry." I tried to thrust up into his mouth but he held me down with his legs. He was stronger than me so there was nothing I could do. Just wait and let him torture me in the most delicious way possible.

His mouth went slowly down engulfing more and more of me into that wonderful heat. My nails dug into the sheets under my hands, mouth hanging open. I couldn't speak. It was better than I could have ever imagined it and all I wanted to do was grab onto his hair and force myself deeper.

Mello wouldn't allow that.

He began to slowly move his head up and down, eyes looking up at me. Just the look he was giving me was probably enough to make me cum. His tongue began to move up the vain on the underside of me making my entire body shiver. I tried to hold in my moans.

"Don't hold it in Matty. I want to hear you." He said, lifting his head off my member long enough to take some breaths. He was panting.

"O…ok…don't stop Mello." He smirked.

"It's your turn Matt."

000

Oh good lord, I had never felt anything as amazing as the feeling of Matt underneath me. Panting and flushed. When he took off my rosary it was like he was taking off a weight. Finally, what I had wanted since I was 16 years old was underneath me and ready for the taking.

I wanted to make him suffer.

Tasting him in my mouth, it was better than chocolate. I had a new addiction.

The look on his face when I told him it was his turn. I knew he had never done it before but fuck, neither had I and from the looks of him I had done a pretty fucking good job.

"Come on Matty." I looked him up and down taking in everything, his slightly toned chest, his muscular legs, strong hands, and his dick.

Oh his dick.

It was a lot bigger than I had expected.

"Ok." He said, smashing his lips onto mine, tasting himself in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and went down onto my back, giving him a good view of me. I still had jeans on though and that was going to have to change. I began to unbutton them but he stopped me. Hands over mine and slightly laying on top of my erection, making me even harder. "I want to do it."

He unbuttoned them and slid them slowly down my thighs, mouth crashing back onto mine. He tasted like…Matt. Nothing could describe it. It was purely Matt. And I wanted more. His hands finally reached down to my now naked length, taking it into his skilled gamer hands and moving up and down slowly.

"Fuck Matt, faster." I grabbed his hand and made him move at a quicker pace, he got on top of me and slowly moved down my body, letting go of me. "Fuck…"

"Patience, remember?" He was mocking me.

"Just fucking do it before I change my mind." He knew I wouldn't but he did it anyway.

A part of me died right there in my crappy hot bedroom as his mouth wrapped around me, tongue moving around me as fast as he could. I ripped my hand out of his grip and shoved my hands into his hair, shoving myself farther down his throat and making him slightly gag.

Hell is so worth this.

"Mello!" He sat up and panted, I felt bad for a second.

"Sorry…just…fuck you felt so good." I was out of breath and ready to pounce on his ass.

"Ok…" He looked down at me again as if he was trying to figure out how to approach his task. I was getting fucking impatient.

"Screw it." I lifted myself back up and our mouths met once again. It was like I was finally exactly where I was supposed to be. Kira, Near, none of it mattered.

Nothing but Matt mattered.

I slowly pushed him down until I was over top of him and began to pump his length slowly. He moaned into my mouth, our tongues intertwining and tastes mixing. I then used my other hand coated with my own spit and slowly start to prepare him. I had watched enough porn over the years to know how this was done.

"Damn!" Matt yelled, ripping his mouth from mine. I held him down.

"Shh Matt. If I don't do this it's gonna hurt, so just relax." He lay back down and I began to pump his length once again and kiss him until he was seeing stars. God he felt so good. My finger returned to his entrance and pushed in with little difficulty, his muscles contracting around me.

I couldn't wait to be inside him.

His face began to contort into a painful mask; I felt sort of fucking bad so I began pumping faster in time with my fingers. Then my fingers hit that spot inside him that made his entire body convulse and his voice scream until it was raw.

"Shit Mello! There, something…. there…!" I smirked while leaning over him and figured he was ready. Ok, I didn't care if he was ready. If I didn't get inside him soon I was going to die.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, he was still panting.

"If I'm going to feel like that again…then yes I'm ready." I nodded and positioned myself at his entrance, spitting on my hand and pumping myself a few times and then kissing him deep to take his mind off it.

"Ok." I grabbed onto his hips and thrust. I couldn't hold it in even if I wanted to. I groaned loudly, it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. His muscles squeezed around me holding me in every time I thrust. I made sure to do it as slow as possible until he was adjusted to my size.

"Fuck…hurts…" his eyes were squeezed tight but it just felt so fucking good.

"Shh…fuck…just…relax." and he did, and within 30 seconds I had worked up a rhythm, pumping him in time with my thrusts. Then I hit that little bundle of nerves again that made him wrap his legs around my waist and scream bloody murder. It was a delicious sound, him screaming my name. I had been hearing it in dreams for years and now it had finally come true.

Waves of pleasure washed over us both, we were in perfect time with each other. I couldn't believe how good this felt. Then, sooner than I wanted it to be, it was coming to an end.

"Damn Mels, I'm going to cum…" Matt growled out as I thrust into him a few last times. Then I felt something hot and sticky spray itself onto my stomach and his muscles clench around me like a vice grip. I came too, harder than I had ever cum before.

"Matt! Ahh, shit…" I thrust a few more times before pulling myself out and laying on the mattress next to him. The only sound in the room was the fan and our labored breathing.

I was at peace.

000

The morning after.

Whoever said it was a bad thing had never been fucked by Mello.

Yeah sure, my back and ass killed but god; I finally got what I wanted. No, not the sex.

I was waking up in bed with Mello. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his mouth pressed into my neck. I had never seen him like this in all the years we had been friends, and I never wanted him to wake up.

What would he do?

Would he kick me out, say I ruined him. Would he pretend it never even happened? I couldn't see this ending any way but badly but I had to hope. Especially when he started to wake up.

"Matt?" he sounded confused. "What are you doing in my-" he stopped mid sentence and flung himself over to the other side of the bed. I turned to see him looking confused and panicked, not like Mello at all. He reached for his rosary only to find it gone.

It was on the floor where I threw it.

"Mello…I…" Before I could finish he was up and out of the room. He was pissed.

Shit.

I decided to go out for a walk so I went to my room to get dressed. Shorts and a T-shirt because it was still nasty hot out. But when I got out of my bedroom Mello was waiting for me.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Matt…I."

"You don't have to say it Mello." I couldn't stand for you to say it. "I will leave you alone forever now."

"No!" He sounded angry. "Was that all that was to you. A fuck?" he stormed over like he was ready to kill me.

"No! Of course not! I just…I couldn't stand the though of…" of you rejecting me, not after last night.

"Of what…being with me. Fuck, and I thought-." I stopped him mid sentence.

"You thought what Mello!" I was yelling again. Then I realized he wasn't wearing his rosary. "What did you think?" My voice was softer.

"You said you loved me. Last night…before we. Fuck, I don't know what I'm saying." He turned around but I grabbed his arm.

"Your saying you do too…"

"Yeah, I guess I am." We looked at each other for what seemed like forever before he finally closed the space between us. This kiss was different from last nights. There was no passion, no lust. Just emotion. We both pulled back to look at each other, I was smiling. He was smirking.

"Do you think your going to hell now Mr. Catholic?" I asked him. I had to know, was he going to resent me.

"No…I don't think anything that makes me this happy could be bad. Anyway, after all the shit I do for the big man he can give me this one little bit of happiness…right?" He wasn't smiling.

"You should write greeting cards…" I had to be an ass about it. I had to make him smile again.

"Come on fucktard." He said, going into the kitchen and grabbing a half melted chocolate bar. "We have to meet a contact at 1. Bring your laptop." He walked out the door, but not before looking back at me and smiling. Not smirking, _smiling_. I ran to get my case and then meet him at the door.

It happened. It finally happened.

"So am I like your new Jesus now?" I said, he looked at me and glared, then punched me in the arm.

"You're a dumbass you know that." I smiled my goofy smile and adjusted the goggles on my head. Mello grabbed my face and kissed me, hard. "But your mine now…" And he walked down the stairs to our shitty car. I was his huh?

I didn't mind at all.

000000000000000

Sooo, was it good people. I worked on this for DAYS I tell you DAYS. Your first lemon is always the most awkward to write I think…

I had a lot of extra scenes that just didn't fit so if anything is confusing message me and I will fix it.

PLEASE REVIEW.

And if you have any ideas or requests I am willing to take them! You will be credited.


End file.
